It Happened Next to The Sunflower Field
by Ninilia
Summary: They met, fell in love and argued next to the field of sunflowers. Based on an RomHun AMV called Hungary's Very First Kiss.
**I don't own Hetalia, nor the characters. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone knows that Liz despises Vlad to the point she can't be in the same room as him. Everyone knows Vlad feels the same for her. Everyone knows that whenever these two get in the same area, the outcome would be bruises and green and purple patches over them.

But there is one thing, which still hasn't been reviled. The reason. They just seem to hate each other without any explanation. Their arguments are about casual things and never goes in to greater detail of their past harms. It stays on the ground of the unessential things they are arguing about. It was obvious that something more is in it.

The reason behind it remains their secret to eternity. Until it's reviled, obviously.

 _"Every time I hear your voice I feel the urge to throw up!"_

 _"Every time I see your face I die a little inside!"_

 _~ It Happened Next to The Sunflower Field ~_

Liz thought they will never meet again. I she had known it, she wouldn't have done that. Who would thought that they meet in America again, doing the same course in connection with agriculture? Particularly agriculture concerning sunflowers?

 _Liz sat on tiny rock next to the sunflower fields, staring absent-mindedly out of her head. Her head was supported by her hands, which were resting on her knees. In spite of the sun slowly setting down, bringing coldness with it, Liz hadn't felt the cold at all. Maybe that was suppressed by her boredom._

 _Her parents forced her to spend the summer with her grandparents in Transylvania. She liked the small village she stayed at, but it seemed that it had a lack of kids around her age. And bitter, old people couldn't keep her company at all._

 _She went for a walk around the village in hope of finding something interesting, but of course it wasn't successful._

 _"Hey, you there!" interrupted her thoughts a voice. When Liz looked up, she saw an odd looking guy as the same age as her. "Hey!" he smiled at her, making him incredibly cute. "I haven't seen you around here!" he asked in Romanian. Glad that Liz knew Romanian._

 _"Well, I stay with my grandparents" she answered. "This is the first time I've been here."_

 _"Sweet! Name is Vladimir, call me Vlad. You?" he said and seated himself next to her._

 _"Erzsébet. Or Erzsi for short. But I dislike it. My friends found that in England they would call me Elizabeth, and for short Liz. Call me that" she said holding her hand out._

 _"So, I guess you're from Hungary" he raised one brow, somehow questioning her. Liz gulped and hoped that Vlad wouldn't leave her for being Hungarian._

 _"Yes. I'm from Budapest" she admitted_

 _"Wow! You came from a city! That's so cool!" Vlad cheered. "What is it like? It must be better than this place. You're the only one who is around my age here, and you're here temporary as well."_

 _"Oh, so that's why I haven't seen anyone around here!"_

 _"Yeah. Y'know what! Let's be friends. I'm bored and I assume so as you" he offered. Or it seemed like he offered, but reality it was different. Because before she could shake his hands, to make the deal, he patted her shoulders gently, and announced " I got you! You're the it!" Then started running._

 _"You little piece of-! I will catch you!" she said and ran after him._

Liz still loves to remember that particular day. It was one of her happiest memories of all time. Playing tag like a 4 year old, at the age of 12 was she had done with Vlad used to be fun.

 _"I love the sunflowers" said Liz out of nowhere. They were lying on the ground next to the sunflower field. They were barefoot and their clothes were dirty, but it didn't matter._

 _"I love them too" answered Vlad, chuckling. "But sadly I'm too exhausted to actually pay attention to them" he yawned._

 _"So I won, huh?" she smirked._

 _"What? What makes you think that?" The Romanian got up to sitting position instantly, like he was electrocuted._

 _"Well, you're more tired than me, so that means I won." She flashed a toothy grin towards him._

 _"What kind of logic is that?" growled Vlad._

 _"A logic that makes sense!" answered Liz smugly, still grinning at him._

 _"No way! And I'm still full of energy, so even if it would make sense, you haven't won!" he claimed stubbornly._

 _"Fine!" Liz smirked devilishly and patted his shoulder. "You're the it!" she teased and sprinted away._

 _"Oh come on!" shouted Vlad after her._

Liz loved Vlad so much. She was sure it was mutual. But that idiot, of course just...

 _"So you'll go away in 2 days?" asked Vlad and Liz just nodded. Vlad looked away sorrowfully, hiding his pain for the loss of her only playmate and his first crush._

 _"You know..." Liz's voice was rusty and she found it hard not to burst out in sobs. She forced a smile and looked at Vlad. "You know what's they say?"_

 _"Nope. What?" asked Vlad curiously._

 _"If you kiss someone there will be always a connection with him" she said._

 _"What?" asked Vlad stunned. Before he comprehend the whole thing Liz just said, he felt something warm on his lips. It took some time before he registered that it was none other than Liz's lips, pressed to his owns._

 _He might have been mature, but still a 12 year old boy. And 12 year old boys found kissing with a girl naff. "What are you doing?" he screamed in a high-pitched voice, shoving and kicking Liz off him._

 _"Making a connection which lasts forever!" shouted Liz, staring shocked at Vlad. What was wrong?_

 _"That's disgusting! Kissing is disgusting! Girls are disgusting! You're disgusting! Don't come near me again!" yelled Vlad._

 _"Oh, so you think I'm disgusting! Well you should know that you're a jerk. I could never love someone so hateful like you!" she cried out and ran away. While she was sprinting she tried to keep inside the sobs, trying to free themselves to burst out. She also failed to notice the tears Vlad had shed._

Liz still loved Vlad. Her first crush. Her first love. The first person she kissed. The one person she could never forget. That's why she attended to a course well she could deal with sunflowers. The flower that connects her with Vlad.

Seeing him in this course was surprising, but Liz knew Vlad's true intentions. She was nothing to him. After all, she was disgusting.

~ _It happened next to the sunflower field~_

"Hey, Vlad!" Snapped Dmitry's voice out the Romanian from his thoughts.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Well, I heard a rumor about Gilbert gaining an interest in Liz" told him.

'Oh..." That was the only reaction Vlad could mutter out.

"Just oh? You should be happy or angry or whatever. At least show some interest" grumbled Dmitry.

"Why should I? I don't care about that girl and neither her love life!" A lie.

Vlad still loved Liz. His first crush, who he had the first kiss with. He could never forget her. So he went on a course where he could work with sunflowers. The flower that he shared his memories with. Memories about Liz.

Seeing her here was a huge surprise, but Vlad won't be mistaken again. After all, she could never love a jerk like him.


End file.
